The way I fell in Love with a Vampire Prince
by eaglesreed
Summary: My name is Sophie I was just a regular girl. I had friends and a loving family, but that all changed when he told me on the night of my 18th birthday. This is my story of how I fell in love.


Chapter 1

My name is Sophie I was just a regular girl. I had friends and a loving family, but that all change when he told me on the night of my 18th birthday. This is my story of how I fell in love.

**_24 hours earlier._**

"Hey you guys want to go out tonight"? Asked Summer "I was thinking that we could go to the club around 11!" I could tell by the way she was talking about it she was really excited. Summer was one of those people who likes to have fun and likes to have everyone else have a good time with her. But that is one of the reasons why she is one of my best friends and why I love her like a sister and so much.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"We can go and celebrate Sophie's birthday before anyone else does!" Liam said. Now Liam is my boyfriend and the star player on our schools football team. We were considered the_ IT _couple of the school. I was head cheerleader and he was the star of the football team. So we were happy and in love. My friends are considered the popular crowd but I made sure we were all nice to everyone. I am from a wealthy family, so you can say I have a lot of designer things and the best things in school, but so does Liam so we match.

**_Bell rings! Signaling the end of lunch_**

Well there was the bell telling us it is time to go back to the hell hole called bio. Now I know what u must be thinking a senior taking biology well I am going to tell you that my school does things differently so shut up. Any ways Liam and I walked hand in hand to my class and this was how much of gentlemen he was he held the door open for me, carried my books, and when he told me bye he hugged me and kissed me bye. I got to my seat and my friend Alice was there waiting for me.

"Hey you guys seem to be going good. You guys look so cute together and really in love. You guys should totally win homecoming / prom king and queen!" She said so excitedly. Alice was amazing she like all my friends had their own room and wardrobes which are designer as well. Yes that is how big my house is. If I was going to look good so was my crew. My parents had died in a car crash when I was 13, but they left me everything and a whole bunch of money. So my friends and my maid ( Jen) that has always been there for me and have been like my family .But anyways she always kept up on the school things, I just showed up.

Just then the teacher came in and started the lesson. It was on cells and I have no idea what he is talking about so I just decided to text Liam.

_Me: Hey baby!_

_Liam: Hey babe. Bored already or u just miss me already ; )_

_Me: well both. I am just so excited but I have been thinking_

_Liam: Plz tell me u r not breaking up wit me wht did I do babe we can work it out_

_Me: What no y would I do tht I luv u and nothing is goin to change tht_

_Liam: Ok good and I luv u too babe_

_Me: I just…._

_Liam: Just tell me babe u know u can tell me anything right _

_Me: yes but I will tell u when we go home ok I will ttyl love u _

_Liam: Ok luv u too see u at the car in like now _

**_Bell rings signaling the end of school_**

I got my things and head back towards my locker to get my things so I could go home but the bad thing was that I had homework ugh why do teachers have to give us homework going in to a long break. I mean it is my birthday and break I don't want to have a worry about making sure my homework is done. But figures the teachers don't care about us and just want to give us a hard time as always.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turn and get lost of in the brown eyes of my boyfriend. I give him a kiss and turn to shut my locker, so we can leave. We walk hand in hand down the hall to my Camaro. When we finally got in to the car and he said " Ok what's going on with you? I can tell by your body language and hear it in your voice that something is wrong so don't try and deny it."

"Ok fine. I just feel weird, like there is something wrong with me. I woke up this morning feeling it and I don't know what it is. I think that I am just going to start my…" I almost whispered but I stopped there. I didn't want my boyfriend to know I was about to start my period, but somehow he always knew, but he was good about it.

"Oh ok and about to start what?"

"Nothing let it drop please."

"No do you mean you are about to start your… Oh I get it sorry or maybe it is just a bug. But you will be fine. We are on break so let's enjoy it and forget everything for now and enjoy your birthday as well. Ok."

"Ok." We drove in silence the rest of the way home which wasn't far, but it was still weird.

**_3 hours later_**

We were all getting ready to go to the club. I was getting ready in my room I wore a curve hugging hot pink strapless mini dress and wore my brown hair down and put on light make up. I wore my favorite black 5 in stilettos. When I walked down stairs everyone was there looking amazing as always the boy in black slacks and a black button down shirt that hugged their amazing muscles. Girls wore the same as me but in different colors. We all walked down to the limo that always took us to the club.

When we finally got to Black Rose 20 yrs. old and younger club it was packed. It always got me that every time we stepped out of the limo there were cameras flashing at us. I think that they have us confused with some celebrity, but I didn't mind. We go to the door and I Jerry. Jerry is always at the front door looking at who can get in and who can't. I went straight up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. He knew it was always me because every time we came here I always gave him a kiss. He just waved us in. We walked straight through and saw that there was a lot of people there, must due to the fact that it was winter break and all.

We went and grab our table. No one took it because I had bought it and I had all of names on it. The bouncers knew that, that was our table and ask people who sat in to move or leave because it was ours. Also they never knew when we were coming in so they always keep it vacant and clean.

"Hey I am going to grab our drinks, is everyone drinking their usual?" Jordan said.

"Yeah." We all said.

We were all hanging back enjoying the music playing and Jordan comes with our dinks. Then all of a sudden this guy that I don't know comes up to me.

"Hey your Sophie right?" he asked. "My name is Harry."

"Umm yes. Hi Harry what can I do you for?"

"You can do me…"

Just then Liam's protective side came out. But he also doesn't like random guy let alone guys that he knows hitting on me.

"Whoa bro you need to back up and back down. No one talks to my girlfriend that way not only when I am not, but not ever." Liam growled out through clenched teeth.

"Look I get that you are the head of the school Mr. Football Star, but if she likes it and me then I am not going to stop for getting a piece of this. So you know what you step off and back up before I put you in place once and for all."

Liam was fuming. And one thing about Liam is that he is a nice guy. He is like my big teddy bear, but do not by anyways challenge him for what is his. Or call him out because when he gets mad he is very scary.

"Look I am trying to be nice, but I swear to god if you don't leave me and my girl and our friends alone and leave now I will beat the shit out of you."

"I dare you."

Next thing I know Liam pushed the guy and he came right back at Liam. Now I wasn't afraid that Liam was going to lose or get hurt, but if he had a black eye for defending me that is so hot. But I am getting off topic. There were punches going back and forth between the two guys. Then the bouncers and Jerry came back with them. They finally after 30 min of the trying to get them apart they finally did.

"What the hell happened here!?"yelled Jerry

He looked at me. Ok so this came over to our table and tried to flirt with me and then he started being disrespectful, so Liam told him multiple times to get lost he wouldn't then challenged Liam and then he pushed Liam and then the fight. Then you guys came and then I started talking to you." I said

Jerry shook his like he understood. "Ok what is your name?"

"Harry."

"Ok well Harry you are banned from ever coming here ever again. Boys please escort him out of the building."

And with that they escorted Harry out of the building.

"Ok I am so done with this night can we please go home. I am not feeling good and feel really tired."

"Yeah let's go." They all said.

We walked out and the cameras we still flashing and wanted us to pose so Liam and I did. We finally got back home. I put my Pjs on and got into bed. I heard everyone do the same. I am so happy that this day was over. Tomorrow I turn 18 and I don't have worry about anything. At least that what I thought.


End file.
